Open Your Heart
by Amarna L
Summary: Numa noite de chuva Sirius abre seu coração (resumo cafona).
1. Open Your Heart

TÍTULO: Open Your Heart  
AUTORA: Amarna  
E-MAIL: amarna_lupin@pop.com.br  
DISCLAIMER: Os personagem de Harry Potter são propriedade de J. K. Rowling e todos os seus produtores associados (incluindo Scholastic Press, Bloomsburg, e Raincoast). Possíveis personagens originais viriam a ser meus. Essa fanfic não foi escrita com fins lucrativos.  
RATING: 14 anos  
CATEGORIA: Romance  
SPOILERS: terceiro livro  
Resumo: Numa noite de chuva Sirius abre seu coração (resumo cafona).

**Open Your Heart**

O inverno tinha chegado de vez no norte da Inglaterra, e uma chuva grossa começara naquela noite do fim de outubro, fazendo a sensação ser de um frio ainda maior.  
Sirius Black acordou com o som da chuva batendo na janela. Ele abriu as cortinas em volta de sua cama e viu que as outras três continuavam fechadas e os ocupantes das camas escondidas por elas certamente permaneciam em sono profundo.   
Ele se aproximou da janela, olhando para nada em particular já que era praticamente impossível de se enxergar algo lá fora naquela escuridão, mas mesmo assim a janela parecia um bom lugar para se ficar naquele momento em que ele se sentia completamente desperto.  
Gotas e mais gotas de água atacavam o vidro que prevenia o frio e a chuva de chegarem até ele, enquanto Sirius pensava nas próximas noites. Em dois dias eles teriam lua cheia... Sirius nunca tinha parado para pensar realmente nela. A lua cheia sempre fora algo comum para ele até o dia em que descobriu dividir o dormitório com um lobisomem. Naquele dia ele secretamente desejou que Remo não estivesse ali, que Dumbledore não tivesse sido tão bondoso e tivesse posto as vida de Tiago, Pedro e a dele em perigo. Agora, três anos depois daquela revelação, ele odiava como ele se sentira naquele dia mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Mais do que ele odiava seus pais e toda a família Black e sua mania de realeza. Ele odiava aquele sentimento mais porque fazia dele um verdadeiro Black, mesmo que só por um instante. Mas isso não mudava o fato de que ele tinha sido preconceituoso contra alguém só porque ele era diferente, mas alguém que nunca tinha feito mal algum à ele, alguém que depositava confiança nele. Confiança essa que fizera Remo se abrir com seus três melhores amigos. Ele queria esquecer como se sentira naquele momento, mas quanto mais ele tentava enterrar as lembranças, mais elas o atacavam em noites como essa, em noites em que tudo que ele conseguia pensar era em Remo.  
Ele aproximou mais o rosto da janela e sua respiração se condensou contra o vidro. Ele ergueu a mão e escreveu as letras R A A P com o dedo. Olhando para o resultado ele sorriu, pensando em todas as coisas que Rabicho, Aluado, Almofadinhas e Pontas já tinham aprontado pela escola. Mas tão logo o sorriso apareceu ele também se esvaiu, enquanto Sirius erguia a mão novamente, dessa vez para apagar as letras das extremidades. Ele olhou intensamente para as letras restantes e sem perceber estava desenhando um coração em volta delas.  
- O que você tá fazendo sentado aí com esse frio? - disse uma voz atrás de Sirius.  
Sirius levou um susto enorme e sua mente processou o que estava acontecendo rápido o bastante para se lembrar de apagar sua arte do vidro apressadamente, enquanto Remo Lupin se sentava ao lado dele perto da janela, enrolado em um cobertor.  
- Pensando... - foi a resposta de Sirius.  
- Em...? - o outro garoto perguntou.  
- Tudo... nada... o de sempre. - Sirius sorriu um pouco, mas Remo percebeu que aquele não era um sorriso alegre.  
- Algum problema? É algo sobre as suas notas....  
- Por que tudo tem que ser sobre livros com você, Remo? - Sirius disse asperamente, mas tão logo viu o outro garoto arregalar os olhos com surpresa, ele se desculpou. - Desculpa, eu não devia falar assim com você.  
- Posso te ajudar de algum jeito? - disse Remo de uma maneira tão carinhosa que Sirius se sentiu propenso a se abrir com ele, contar como se sentira quando descobriu sobre a licantropia dele, mas o pensamento de que isso poderia magoar Remo o fez se manter calado. Mas seu silêncio fez Remo lhe lançar um olhar inquiridor.  
- Obrigado, Aluado, mas não há problema algum, está tudo ótimo.  
- Vamos, Sirius, eu conheço você! Você não estaria negligenciando horas de sono numa noite congelante como essa se não houvesse um bom motivo! Se você não quer se abrir comigo, tudo bem, mas não me trate como um bobo que não percebe as coisas.  
Sirius não conseguia achar palavras para dizer. Se Remo não era um bobo que não percebe as coisas, como ele ainda não tinha percebido o que atormentava Sirius? Ele deveria saber.  
- Ah... - foi todo o som que Sirius conseguiu produzir.  
Remo ainda olhava para ele com um olhar indignado, mas logo suas feições voltaram a ser amigáveis.  
- Você está tremendo! Vem, aqui tá quentinho. - ele disse, convidando Sirius para dividir o cobertor com ele. Sirius hesitou por um momento, mas acabou por aceitar o convite.  
Remo colocou o cobertor sobre as costas de Sirius, o abraçando levemente enquanto o fazia. Sirius queria que eles permanecessem assim mas logo o braço de Remo tinha se ido. Ele se contentou só com o calor que o corpo do outro, somente à alguns milímetros de distância, emanava.  
- E aí, você vai me contar ou não?  
Sirius se virou e olhou para Remo, que já estava olhando para ele. Ele ficou olhando para aqueles olhos de um tom de azul que ele jamais tinha visto. Eles eram quase violeta, mas não realmente. Sirius não conseguia nomear a cor, tudo o que ele sabia era que eram um dos pares de olhos mais lindos que ele já vira, se não fosse o mais lindo.  
- Sirius? - a voz de Remo finalmente se fez entender no cérebro do garoto.  
- Você gosta de alguma garota, Remo? - ele disse de supetão, enquanto Remo parecia totalmente atordoado com a pergunta.  
- Se eu gosto de alguma garota? - Remo perguntou como se querendo ter certeza de que tinha ouvido a questão corretamente.  
Sirius só acenou com a cabeça.  
Remo, que olhava para Sirius, desviou o olhar para responder.  
- Não, não gosto de nenhuma garota.  
Sirius ponderou sobre a resposta de seu amigo, tentando decifrar o que os gestos e o tom de voz dele realmente significavam. Então ele respirou profundamente, tomou coragem e perguntou.  
- E de algum garoto, você gosta?  
A cabeça de Remo se virou instantaneamente para Sirius, nas suas feições um misto do que Sirius tomou por medo e vergonha.  
- Ga-garotos? - Remo gaguejou.  
- É, meninos... assim como eu... - Sirius disse, esperançosamente, e então adicionou - e você.  
- Por que isso agora? - Remo levantou a voz, perguntando ao invés de responder.  
- Shhh! Você vai acordar Tiago e Pedro!  
Remo virou o rosto em direção às suas mãos que estavam em seu colo. Sirius o encarava.  
- Não. - disse Remo.  
- Não o que?  
- Não, o que você perguntou.  
- Você não gosta de algum garoto, é isso? - Sirius perguntou, nunca tirando o olhar de seu amigo.  
- É, é isso! Pra que desse interrogatório? - Remo parecia zangado.  
- Calma, eu só achei que a gente poderia conversar...  
- Sobre isso? Sobre a minha escolha sexual?  
Sirius corou um pouco e sorriu.  
- Sobre a sua também...  
Remo finalmente decidiu que seus dedos não eram mais interessantes e olhou para Sirius. Será que o que ele dissera significava o que Remo achava?  
Sirius não conseguia se manter calado quando Remo lhe lançava aquele olhar. Fosse o que fosse, ele sempre acabava cedendo. E naquela noite não seria diferente.  
- Eu acho... Eu não sei... - Sirius parecia que não sabia mais articular palavras para formar sentenças coerentes.  
- Sirius...  
- Calma, Remo, me deixa falar... - ele levantou a mão para parar o amigo, mas não continuou falando.  
- Então? - o outro garoto o encorajou e então Sirius se ajeitou e se virou para Remo.  
- Eu... eu acho que gosto de garotos. - ele disse, tão baixo que se Remo não tivesse toda a sua atenção voltada para Sirius provavelmente não teria entendido uma só palavra.  
Remo continuava olhando para ele, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer, mas seu coração começou a bater mais rápido.  
- Você... acha? - Remo quebrou o silêncio estranho que tinha se instalado entre eles.  
Sirius deu uma risada fraca.  
- É, eu acho... Porque eu acho algumas garotas atraentes, sabe? Por exemplo, Lily Evans é linda, mas na maior parte das vezes eu sinto que eu queria **ser** como ela, não **estar** com ela.  
Remo riu e Sirius o olhava interessado.  
- Engraçado? - Sirius perguntou.  
- Desculpa... Mas é que eu fiquei tentando imaginar você andando de saia pelo castelo, ou se maquiando na aula de Feitiços.  
- Fico feliz que minha dúvida te sirva de divertimento... - disse Sirius num tom fingido de mágoa.  
Ambos riram por alguns momentos mas logo a risada deu lugar ao silêncio novamente. Então Remo falou.  
- Você... você se sente atraído por garotos então? Quem? - o garoto corou enquanto fazia a pergunta.  
Sirius olhou bem no fundo dos olhos de Remo e achava que não podia estar errado. Assim como Remo tinha o poder de fazer Sirius falar só com o olhar, Sirius conseguia decifrar os sentimentos do outro garoto pelos olhos.  
- Há vários garotos atraentes em Hogwarts, mas eu só tenho olhos para um deles. - ele disse, sua voz firme e decidida. Ele tinha chegado tão longe, não ia voltar atrás.  
Remo engoliu em seco. Sirius continuou.  
- Você não quer saber quem é? - ele disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto.  
- Não precisa. - Remo disse antes de fazer algo que pegou Sirius completamente desprevenido, mas não algo que ele não tenha gostado.  
Remo tinha colado seus lábios nos dele, num beijo puro e inocente. Sirius retribuiu aquele primeiro gesto de carinho que viera de seu amigo colocando sua mão direita na nuca de Remo enquanto Remo abraçava Sirius pela cintura. Logo o beijo se tornara mais ardente e Sirius passava a língua pelos lábios do outro garoto, pedindo passagem. Remo partiu os lábios e deixou Sirius explorar sua boca, com a língua ágil e macia massageando a sua. Quando eles se separaram Sirius já começava a se convencer de que não precisava mais de oxigênio, e sim daquela boca para sobreviver. Ele deu um sorriso enquanto Remo ajeitava atrás de sua orelha uma mecha de seu cabelo negro e comprido que lhe caíra sobre a face.  
Sirius abriu a boca para falar.  
- Shh, não precisa dizer nada...  
- Mas eu quero... eu estou apaixonado por você, Remo. Eu não sei se isso é amor, porque eu não sei o que é o amor, mas é a coisa mais forte, mas implacável que eu já senti na vida. Eu acho que te amo.  
Remo sorriu e passou os dedos pelo rosto de Sirius, que agarrou a mão do garoto e a beijou.  
- Lembra o que você me perguntou?  
- Ãhn? - Sirius estava tão perdido naquele momento que nem compreendeu a pergunta direito.  
- Se eu gostava de algum garoto... Eu não gosto de "algum" garoto, Sirius, não alguém comum. Eu adoro você. Eu amo você.  
Sirius abraçou Remo apertado. Aquele momento era tudo que ele secretamente desejava por muito tempo, desde que descobrira que sentia algo mais forte do que só amizade por aquele garoto.  
Sirius largou Remo e ficou olhando para ele, contemplando seu amigo, melhor, seu namorado.  
- Você tem os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi. - ele disse.  
Remo sorriu e agradeceu com um beijo na bochecha de Sirius.  
- Hm... agora seria um bom momento para você me elogiar também... - Sirius disse.  
Remo riu com vontade e olhou para Sirius como se examinando ele.  
- Você tem... hm... as pálpebras mais lindas que eu já vi! - ele disse antes de começar a rir novamente.  
- Ingrato! - Sirius disse, rindo também, antes de se jogar para cima de Remo e começar a fazer cócegas na barriga do menino.  
Remo se contorcia e ria e Sirius só parou quando Remo suplicava por clemência, repetindo "eu me rendo". Ele parou mas não se moveu de cima de Remo, que olhou para ele carinhosamente.  
- Tudo em você é lindo, Sirius. **Você** é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi.  
Sirius se inclinou para frente e beijou Remo docemente nos lábios antes de deitar no chão ao lado do outro garoto.  
- Olha! Parou de chover! - disse Sirius.  
- Que tal, "olha, já é dia"?  
- É mesmo! Será que... - Sirius disse, virando o rosto em direção das camas. Sua expressão mudou mas ele logo tinha um sorriso no rosto novamente.  
Remo seguiu seu olhar e encontrou Pedro e Tiago, olhando para os dois jogados no chão daquele jeito. Pedro tinha a boca entreaberta, Tiago os olhos arregalados.  
Remo e Sirius levantaram do chão o mais depressa possível.   
- Bom, eu vou tomar um banho! - disse Sirius. - Vejo vocês no Salão Principal.  
Pedro o seguiu com olhar até o garoto fechar a porta do dormitório atrás de si, acenando a cabeça afirmativamente.  
- Hm... um banho cairia mesmo bem agora... Sirius! - Remo saiu correndo atrás dele.  
Quando a porta se fechou novamente, Tiago falou.  
- Bom, só você mesmo, Rabicho, para não ter percebido... Esses foram os cinco galões mais fáceis que eu já ganhei!


	2. Problemas no Paraíso

TÍTULO: Problemas No Paraíso  
AUTORA: Amarna  
E-MAIL: amarna_lupin@pop.com.br   
DISCLAIMER: Os personagem de Harry Potter são propriedade de J. K. Rowling e todos os seus produtores associados (incluindo Scholastic Press, Bloomsburg, e Raincoast). Possíveis personagens originais viriam a ser meus. Essa fanfic não foi escrita com fins lucrativos.  
CENSURA: 14 anos  
CATEGORIA: Drama  
SPOILERS: terceiro livro  
RESUMO: seqüência de Open Your Heart. Sirius e Remo têm de lidar com os sentimentos levantados com a sua relação.

Sirius e Remo iam muito bem, obrigado, na sua relação. Nem os constantes rumores sobre quem escolheram para ser seu par lhe tiravam os sorrisos, mais do que bobos, dos rostos.  
Aqui e ali se achava um aluno que dizia que alguém vira os dois de mãos dadas, outros afirmavam que tinham ouvido sobre beijos escondidos em salas de aulas vazias, mas todos esses rumores eram algo quase mítico, já que todos sabiam mas não acreditavam, ou não podiam provar.  
E os únicos que sabiam que tais fatos quase certamente haviam ocorrido de fato eram Tiago Potter e Pedro Pettigrew, que agora se encontravam no dormitório dos meninos na torre da Grifinória.  
- Quanto tempo você acha que eles vão conseguir manter esse namoro em segredo? - Pedro questionou.  
- Segredo? A escola todo está comentando! Que tipo de segredo é esse? - a resposta de Tiago veio acompanhada de uma risada.  
- Sim! - disse Pedro, um tanto aborrecido - Mas eles não tornaram oficial ainda. Não é como se as pessoas soubessem, elas desconfiam.  
- Sim, sim, Rabicho... Mas todos sabem que onde há fumaça, há fogo, portanto se há rumores, certamente há motivos.  
Pedro ficou olhando para Tiago, ponderando sobre a teoria do amigo.  
- Ontem ouvi Simara Pearl conversando com as amigas, falando que perdera totalmente a esperança em namorar Sirius, já que quem ele escolhera para "ter acesso" ao corpo dele era Remo - Pedro disse, fazendo o sinal das aspas no ar.  
- E ela tem razão...  
- Você acha que...  
- Que o quê, Pedro?  
- Que eles...  
- Fizeram amor? Provavelmente. Você tem dormido no mesmo dormitório que eu? - Tiago disse num tom sarcástico.  
Pedro fez uma cara estranha que refletia os próprios pensamentos de Tiago.  
- Pois é... Eu não sei como me sentir. Eu quero que os dois sejam felizes, mas como lidar com o fato de que seus melhores amigos... er... bem...  
Tiago foi interrompido pela entrada de Sirius e Remo no quarto, de mãos dadas e aos risos.  
- Vocês tinham que ver a cara de duas meninas do segundo ano lá na Sala Comunal! - disse Sirius, quase chorando de rir. - Eu só dei um beijo no Remo, no rosto, e elas arregalaram o olhos e sumiram da sala! Era como se nós fossemos acabar um em cima do outro em algum sofá perto da lareira! - Sirius continuava rindo, mas Remo percebera que algo tinha sido parado no meio com a entrada dos dois.  
- Qual a pauta do dia? - perguntou Remo, delicadamente.  
- Nada! - se apressou Rabicho, e era exatamente isso que Remo esperava.  
- Nada logicamente significa algo, e esse algo provavelmente significa Sirius e eu...  
- Por que haveria de ser? - Pedro continuou, evitando olhar o garoto maior diretamente nos olhos.  
- Porque quando você fica na defensiva como agora, Pedro, é porque há alguma coisa, e o que poderia ser que fez vocês dois pararem de falar assim que Sirius e eu entramos por essa porta? - Remo não falava zangada nem rudemente, mas os outros podiam sentir um fio de mágoa solto entre suas palavras. Sirius colocou sua mão esquerda sobre o ombro direito de Remo, lhe dando apoio ao mesmo tempo que tentava acalmar seus ânimos.  
- Ok, vamos parar com isso... - disse Tiago. - Pedro e eu estávamos sim conversando sobre vocês dois. Sobre o relacionamento de vocês, sobre os boatos que correm o castelo.  
- Ninguém tem nada com o que há entre nós... - começou Sirius, mas Tiago o cortou.  
- Eu e Pedro temos muito com o que há entre vocês dois, Sirius! Nós somos amigos, e amamos vocês, de maneira diferente das quais vocês se amam, lógico, mas ainda assim amamos, e não queremos que os outros fiquem falando coisas sobre vocês pelas costas, fiquem fazendo fofocas de encontros às escuras em salas de aula! Quantas vezes eu já ouvi Bellatrix andando com a turminha da Sonserina pelos corredores e chamando você de bicha propositadamente quando me vê, para deleite das colegas dela? Minha vontade é de pular no pescoço dela, ou enfeitiça-la para que nasçam furúnculos enormes e doloridos no seu nariz, mas o que eu posso fazer realmente senão deixar que ela fale? É ofensivo? É. Mas não deixa de ser verdade.  
Remo que escutara tudo em silêncio fez Sirius, que começava a responder, se calar para que ele falasse.  
- Agradeço muito pela sua preocupação, Pontas, mas deixe estar. Palavras machucam sim, mas só se você se importar com quem as fala. Enquanto for Bellatrix que achar que o meu namoro com o primo dela é nojento, tudo bem por mim, porque eu acho ela nojenta. O que me importa é se você e Pedro acham a nossa relação perturbadora...  
Tiago e Pedro se olharam.  
Remo sentiu o estômago revirar. Já não tinha mais certeza se queria ouvir o que os dois tinham para dizer.  
- Perturbador não é o termo certo, Remo... - disse Tiago - Mas é estranho para nós, vocês tem de compreender...  
- Compreender? - perguntou Sirius. - Compreender o que? Sabe o que parece isso, Tiago? Parece que vocês dois pensam exatamente como a Bellatrix, só que ainda pior, porque ela tem coragem de sair externando as opiniões dela, enquanto vocês dois ficam aí, com esses sorrisos simulados quando nos vêm, mas realmente falando de nós pelas costas. - ele terminou de falar, enquanto Remo colocava uma das mãos em seu peito, como se querendo segurá-lo para que não avançasse para cima do amigo.  
Tiago não podia acreditar no que Sirius dizia.   
- Você realmente acha isso, Sirius? Você acha que eu, que sou seu amigo por tanto tempo, me comportaria dessa forma mesquinha e ridícula? Eu, que quando descobri ser amigo de um lobisomem fiquei feliz por saber que Remo confiava em mim ao invés de querer ele o mais longe possível? Por que razão eu ficaria com nojo de vocês? Por que vocês são gays? Que bom saber o que você pensa realmente de mim, Sirius... - Tiago disse, virando as costas para o outro garoto.  
Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos negros e olhou para Remo, completamente sem ação.  
- Não foi isso que ele quis dizer, Tiago, e você sabe... - disse Remo.  
- Não mesmo? Então o que foi? - o garoto se virou mais uma vez, de volta para os outros.  
- Bem... - Remo lançou um olhar para Sirius - Acho que estamos todos nervosos porque esse é um assunto delicado e...  
- Pára com essa sua mania de sempre querer colocar panos quentes, Remo! - berrou Sirius. - Eu disse o que disse e está dito!  
Tiago deu um sorriso.  
- Claro! Como haveria o nobre Sr. Black de se retificar perante simples mortais?  
Sirius se desfizera dos braços de Remo e ia em direção de Tiago, que não recuou.  
- Chega! - veio uma voz que não se fazia presente por um tempo. Pedro gritara, parecendo apavorado, e agora todos o olhavam. Ele continuou - Chega! Vocês vão brigar agora? Vão se socar como dois brutamontes? Vocês dois são os melhores amigos um do outro, eu nunca vi duas pessoas mais ligadas que vocês, mais iguais. Tiago não tem nojo de vocês, assim como eu também não, nós só ainda estamos tentando nos acostumar com essa nova situação.   
- Lembra como foi o primeiro dia de aula aqui em Hogwarts? Lembra como você se sentiu deslocado, Sirius? Todos nós nos sentimos um tanto assim no começo das aulas. Porque era uma situação nova, algo que nenhum de nós havia vivido antes. E o que nós estamos vivendo agora é uma situação tão nova quanto àquela, se não ainda mais.  
- Tiago já sabia muito antes de vocês se abrirem o que vocês sentiam um pelo outro, e nunca foi maldoso ou julgou vocês mal por isso. Mas convenhamos que é um tanto estranho ver vocês desaparecerem nas camas, usando todo o tipo de feitiço conhecido para que nós não possamos ouvir ou ver o que vocês estão fazendo. Ponha-se no nosso lugar, Sirius!  
O silêncio reinou após o fim do discurso de Pedro. Ambos Sirius e Tiago não se olhavam, preferiam encarar o chão.  
- Desculpa, Pedro... Nós nunca paramos para pensar nisso, e eu me sinto muito mal agora que você disse tudo isso porque você tem toda a razão. Nós deveríamos ter previsto que essa transição de amigos para namorados ia afetar não só a amizade entre Sirius e eu como afetaria a amizade de todos nós. Desculpa...  
Ao ouvir as palavras de Remo Sirius levantou os olhos do chão e olhou para Tiago, que mantinha os seus grudados com o assoalho.  
Ele saiu em direção do outro garoto, que percebendo o movimento olhou para cima e quando percebeu estava envolto nos braços do amigo.  
- Desculpa, mil desculpas! Eu fui rude, grosso e tudo o mais. Remo tem razão. Isso pareceu tão fácil para nós, tão simples e tão certo que não paramos para pensar que as outras pessoas poderiam não ver as coisas como nós dois a vemos. Não parei para pensar nas reações e sentimentos das outras pessoas que se importam conosco. Me desculpa, Pontas.  
Tiago deu um sorriso que Sirius não pode ver, mas abraçou o amigo também, dando leves tapas nas costas dele.  
- Tudo bem Sirius, eu entendo. - ele disse. E então, após algum tempo no qual Sirius não fez menção alguma de soltá-lo, ele adicionou. - Agora vai abraçar o teu namorado, que eu gosto é da Evans!  
Sirius largou Tiago e deu uma risada. Pedro acompanhou e Remo fingiu estar com ciúmes, agarrando Sirius pela mão e o puxando para perto. Parecia que nada tinha acontecido, eles já tinham voltado à ser os grandes amigos que sempre foram.  
Enquanto iam para as camas, Tiago e Pedro ouviram Remo falar.  
- Hm... sabe que aquilo que você disse sobre ficarmos um em cima do outro na frente da lareira não é má idéia? - o garoto disse com um sorriso malicioso.  
- Ah... É mesmo? - Sirius disse, agarrando Remo e lhe beijando os lábios.  
Nesse instante Pedro e Tiago se olharam e logo após se abrigaram atrás de suas cortinas, usando todos os feitiços imagináveis para que não pudessem ouvir nem imaginar o que se passava na cama ao lado.


End file.
